A Wingwatcher's Guide to Dragons
' '' from ''Dragonslayer.]]' A Wingwatcher's Guide to Dragons' is a scroll written by scavengers, being present at the beginning of Dragonslayer.''' The dragon illustrations are drawn by Joy Ang. Night Dragons ]] Description: Purplish-black scales and scattered silver scales like a night sky full of stars; forked black tongues. Abilities: Can breathe fire, disappear into dark shadows. Habitat: Unknown Watch Out For: These rarely seen dragons could be mutations of other types, or a nearly extinct species; probably not very important. Swamp Dragons ]] Description: Thick, armoured brown scales, sometimes with amber and gold underscales; large flat heads with nostrils on top of the snout. Abilities: Can breathe fire, hold their breath for up to an hour, blend into large mud puddles. Habitat: The swamps, marshes, and boiling mud pools between the mountains and the sea. Watch Out For: Often found hiding under the mud; also their teeth, claws, fire, the usual. Desert Dragons ]] Description: Pale gold or white scales the color of desert sand; forked black tongues. Abilities: Can survive a long time without water, poison prey with the tips of their tails like scorpions, bury themselves for camouflage in the desert sand, breathe fire. Habitat: The vast desert west of the forest. Watch Out For: Their venomous barbed tails, their teeth, claws, fire. Rainforest Dragons ]] Description: Scales that can shift colors, usually bright like birds of paradise; prehensile tails. Abilities: Can camouflage their scales to blend into their surroundings; rumor has it they can also shoot venom from their fangs. Habitat: The mysterious impenetrable rainforest, east of the mountains. Watch Out For: We have no idea! No recorded survivor encounters, so they're probably the deadliest and stealthiest of all dragons. Ice Dragons ]] Description: Silvery scales like the moon or pale blue like ice, ridged claws to grip the ice, forked blue tongues; tails narrow to a whip thin end. Abilities: Can withstand subzero temperatures and bright light; exhale a deadly freezing frostbreath. Habitat: The icy arctic region of the upper northwest peninsula, we think. Watch Out For: Their breath, which can freeze a human solid; also their teeth and claws. Mountain Dragons ]] Description: Red-gold or orange scales, enormous wings. Abilities: Powerful fighters and fliers; can breathe fire. Habitat: The central mountain range. Watch Out For: The way they swoop out of nowhere at high speed, also their teeth, claws, fire. Sea Dragons ]] Description: Blue or green or aquamarine scales; webs between their claws; gills on their necks; glow in the dark stripes on their tails, snouts, underbellies. Abilities: Can breathe underwater, create huge waves with the splash of their powerful tails. Habitat: The ocean, but possibly also large lakes and rivers. Watch Out For: Swimming in any large body of water, also, of course, their teeth and claws (but on the plus side, no fire!) Trivia * This is the first book in in the series published by scavengers to have a title. * This confirms that a wing-watcher's job is to be on the lookout for dragons approaching or attacking scavenger settlements, and possibly fight them if need be. Category:Scrolls